How It Happens
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: My entry for AnjelinaHouseofUnnatualPrep's contest. I hope you like it! JARA! ONE-SHOT! R&R!


Okay, I decided that I wanted to enter this because I thought hey, if other people can do this? So can I. So there you have it folks. I hope you enjoy this. And by the way Mick is in Australia and isn't dating Mara so yeah.

Mara is like this: _jfkdlsajfdjkf _Jerome is like this: **fdskadjsjeiwo **Normal stuff like this: jfdisoajiowaj Other people like this: fdjskafjdsaoj

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Mara Jaffrey sat on the large red chair in her comfy pair of sweatpants, feet curled up reading a book that one of her cousins from America had sent her called _The Son of Neptune_. A warm cup of coffee was on the table that she would on occasion sip from. "**Well hello Mara**," a suave voice from behind said making Mara jump a tiny bit, almost spilling her coffee. Annoyed once she realized who it was she turned slowly back to her book. "**What are you reading now Jaffrey?**" Jerome asked snatching the book from her grasp. Angry she jumped up out of her comfortable spot, trying to grab the book but Jerome held it high above his head. "_**The Son of Neptune**__,_" he read aloud still not returning the book back to Mara. Giving up Mara crossed her arms and huffed, "_That's what it says on the cover Jerome_." "**By Rick Riordan? Isn't he that American writer?**" he asked slowly bringing the book down and offering it to Mara. She took it and replied, "_Yes, he's a very talented writer. He knows just how to pace things so it doesn't drag on but isn't too fast. My cousin Justine sent it to me along with the rest of the series. It's a really good read full of adventure and not focused on only the romance_." "**Well, do you know what's better than reading books all day?**" Jerome asked raising his eyebrows. "_What?_" Mara demanded not wanted to play games with Jerome. "**Going out for a walk, come on Jaffrey, time to get out don't you think**?" he questioned. Mara nodded slowly, _"I guess…"_ Without another word Jerome pulled Mara outside where they began to walk aimlessly. "**Want to play a little game Mara**?" Jerome inquired suddenly when they had reached a small clearing in the woods. "_What kind of game_?" Mara asked unsurely. "**Twenty questions**," he answered and Mara thought about it a second. "_Sure, that sounds like it could be fun_," she replied smiling widely. In return Jerome grinned as they sat down on the grass underneath one of the many trees. "**You first**," Jerome insisted. Mara smiled at him sweetly then thought a moment. "_Favorite color?"_ "**Green, Yours?**" "_I've always liked yellow a lot because it's happy. Favorite song?_" "**If Everyone Cared by Nickelback, and you?**" _"Forever and Always by Parachutes or Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down. What's your favorite artist? Or band?_" "**Rise Against and what about you Mara?"** "_I like Maroon 5, they're really good_." "**I'm skipping you, what flowers are your favorite?**" "_Carnations and you can't skip me!_" "**Sure I can, and why carnations? Doesn't every girl like roses?**" "_No you can't, and I don't like roses because when I was a little kid I always got pricked. My mom told me that the most beautiful things in like are always the most dangerous so I tend to stay away as best I can_." "**And I take that's not just with flowers?**" "_Nope._" "**Well then, what's the thing you hate the most?**" "_Facebook_." "**Facebook? Why?"** "_Because it's so utterly pointless! Why not just talk in person or text them? It's just a waste of time, people get addicted to looking at that little screen, and it's another way for creeps to stalk people_." "**Okay then… Are you one of those girls that will eat loads of chocolate or ice cream when they're dumped? Or do you do something else entirely?**" "_I watch action movies with a giant bowl of popcorn snuggled deep in a mound of blankets._" "**Favorite game to play?" **"_Chess, what about you_?" "**It's my favorite too; strategy games are what I'm best at."** "_I'm taking my turn back now Jerome. What do you hate the most?_" "**Well, I hate idiots that can't keep up and jocks**." "_You do know you just described Mick right?_" "**Oh and I hate him too.**" "_Why?_" "**Because he's sooo freaking perfect apparently yet he isn't smart enough to keep up in a simple conversation that isn't based on sports**." "_Jerome why do you always have to be so mean towards Mick all the time? If you're just going to insult him I might as well leave_." Mara gets up to leave and Jerome panics. "**No wait Mara please don't go, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I promise not to say anything rude about him okay? Just please stay?**" Mara sits back down and Jerome relaxes a bit. "**Where were we now? Oh yes, my next question because I'm still skipping over you. What's your biggest fear?**" "_To drown, what about you?_" "**Hmm, I guess it would be rejection.**" "_Rejection from what exactly?_" "**I've already been shut down from my parents and other relatives. Anubis House and the people in it, it's the only thing I have left.**" "_I'm so sorry Jerome._" Mara placed a hand on his arm and he smiles a real smile down at her. "**It's fine Mara, anyways it's not like it's **_**your**_** fault is it?**" She shook her head. "**Back to our little game then, do you believe in heaven?**" _"That is a very random question if I do say so, but the answer is yes. Why?_" "**I don't know, I guess because I'm hoping that there's a life after this that will be better than this one. What about angels though?**" "_Yes, I believe they all sit up in the clouds looking down at us helping us when we need it the most. Now it's my turn again. Who do you fancy Jerome? I haven't seen you with anyone in a long time? Finally run out of cheerleaders to date?" _Jerome stiffened a bit debating in his mind. Should he tell her how he feels? What if she didn't feel the same way and did exactly what he feared she'd do the most. Reject him. Mara wasn't dating Mick anymore so it would be okay right? He thought back to what Trudy had once told him. It only takes thirty seconds of dumb, stupid courage. Jerome took a deep breath and answered Mara. "**I'm not dating anyone because the girl I'm in love most likely doesn't feel the same but that doesn't stop me from wanting her every second of every day." **_"Who is it Jerome? You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh." _Mara looked up into his beautifully, heart-stopping, oceanic blue orbs and felt like she was the only girl in the entire world as he leaned in close and whispered, "**You Mara, I'm in love with you and only you." "**_I love you too Jerome, with all of my heart." _Their lips met and fireworks didn't even begin to describe the way they felt. Out of nowhere it began to rain, but the pair didn't care. They were together and that's all that mattered. Of course they couldn't stay out there forever even though they both really wanted too so they went back to the house holding hands and laughing. After the two had entered the house and dried off Jerome pulled Mara into yet another earthshattering kiss. Suddenly there was a click and a flash that caused the couple to jump apart. Standing there was Amber smiling widely and holding a camera in her hand. "Jara!" she squealed loudly and Jerome rolled his eyes smirking. "I can't wait to make your guys' scrapbook!" she exclaimed dashing up the stairs excitedly. Once she was out of sight they reconnected and blissfully stayed that way in each other's arms. The other not wanting this moment together end. "**I never want to leave your side Mara; if I do I think I just might die. I need you in my life forever. I love you so much, please don't ever go**." "_I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon Jerome. I love you_."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R!<p>

_ThingTwo =D


End file.
